Adventure Time with Grossologists
by hiaichino
Summary: Ty and Abby are sent to the Land of Ooo to complete a mission and they happen to meet Finn and Jake along the way.


**A/N: Rewritten. Hopefully, it's still as funny as you guys thought it was before. Updates will be made when I have the opportunity to do so.**

_Grossology © Nelvana Ltd.  
Adventure Time with Finn and Jake © Cartoon Network_

* * *

_**One pleasant, sunny day in the Land of Ooo...**_

Finn the Human and Jake the Dog were sitting inside of a little sandbox, each of them drawing pictures with a long, narrow stick. Finn was currently drawing himself with a huge mustache and Jake was drawing Lady Rainicorn as a fair maiden in a tall tower.

"Dude, don't you think this is a little boring?" Jake inquired, sighing tiredly.

Finn stood up and brushed sand off of his behind. "Pff, yeah. This stuff is for babies."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Hey, how about we go on an insane adventure? You know, fight monsters or some junk like that."

"That sounds like an awesome idea! …What time is it?" Finn exclaimed, widening his eyes for a more dramatic effect.

"It's…"

"ADVENTURE TIME!"

The duo jumped into the air and high-fived each other, laughing all the while.

Just then, Lumpy Space Princess floated over towards them. With a slight grunt, she asked, "What the lump are you guys all giddy about?"

Finn smiled and waved at the purple creature in front of him and his best friend. "Oh, hey, LSP! Jake and I were just about to go on an insane adventure! It's going to be outrageously fun! You interested?" he asked, suggestively raising one eyebrow a couple of times.

Her oh, so lumpy cheeks became flushed, glowing a bright red. "No lumpin' way!" she said, folding her arms.

"You suuure?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow again.

LSP rolled her eyes, trying to ignore the fact that she was still blushing. "By no lumpin' way, I meant that I don't want to go on a lumpin' adventure! I'm going to the Candy Kingdom; where you guys hopefully won't be!" With that, she floated away, muttering swears under her breath.

Jake placed his hands on his hips and poked out his lips. "Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the— whatever she sleeps on!"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we should just leave her alone for a while."

"Yeah, definitely. Now come on! Hop on my back," Jake said, "and let's go on that adventure!" He then stretched out just enough so that Finn could mount on his back.

"Haha, awesome!" said Finn, who wiggled his arms and climbed onto Jake.

Jake stretched out even more to extend of above the trees and the two friends traveled through the forest in search of an incredible journey.

_**Meanwhile, at Ringworm Junior High…**_

"…And that, class, is what necrotizing fasciitis looks like. Any questions?" Mr. Kou, one of the seventh grade science teachers asked his very disgusted second period class as he pointed to a picture on the smartboard of a man's leg that was almost totally covered with a purplish bruise.

There were two students that weren't the slightest bit grossed out by the image. Those students were Ty and Abigail Archer, who were not only partners in the class, but siblings as well. They sat in the second row from the front of the room and looked at each other with grins on their faces and their eyes wide with awe.

A boy with long, dirty brown hair raised his hand. Everybody in the classroom turned their heads to face Phil Foley, who had begun to wave his hand around to get the attention of the teacher who was blatantly ignoring him. He wore faded jeans and a black shirt with a grape jelly stain below its three buttons.

Mr. Kou groaned vociferously when he noticed that nobody else was going to raise their hand. "Yes, Mr. Foley?"

"Do you agree that that was some sick sh—?"

Mr. Kou interrupted him immediately. "Please watch your mouth in this classroom, young man!" He sucked in his breath when Phil shrugged his shoulders. After letting out the air with a long, quiet sigh, he said, "Mr. Foley, I would prefer that you not ask such questions. Now is there something you do not understand?"

Phil nodded. "If I were to get a paper-cut and I got some old man staph stuff inside of it from you, would I get that necrotizing fo-shy-this thing?"

"Actually," Ty began, "necrotizing _fah-shy-tis_ is caused by a strep bacterium. If it got into your cut, there is a chance the wound could become infected."

"I didn't ask you, Archer! Mind your own business, porcupine-head!"

"Don't talk to my brother like that, Foley Baloney! If you think you're going to get away with it, you've got another think coming!" Abby spoke fiercely, her eyes squinting in anger.

Mr. Kou shook his head. "That's enough! Mr. Archer, let me answer student questions from now on. Mr. Foley, again, watch your mouth! And you, Miss Archer! Don't ever let me hear a threat like that come out of your mouth again. Do you understand? That question is directed to all three of you."

Before they could respond, they were interrupted by a catchy tune. Students looked around at each other to figure out whose device the sound was coming from.

"What is that? It better not be a cell phone!" Mr. Kou said, obviously upset about the recent behavior of several of his students.

Ty and Abby glanced first at each other, then down at the grossometers ringing and visibly vibrating in their pockets. If they took them out, the frustrated teacher would confiscate them and they'd be in even more trouble than they were already. But, worst of all their secret identities would be revealed. They decided not to risk it and just sat quietly, trying not to act suspicious.

To their luck, the bell rang and the students flew out of the classroom. Mr. Kou stepped out into the hallway to wait on his next class.

As Phil Foley left the room, he smacked Ty on the back of his head and whispered in his ear, "I'll beat the mess out of you _and your sister_, know-it-all. Back off."

Abby heard him and when he left out of the room she thought aloud, "And I get in trouble for saying 'If you think you're going to get away with it, you've got another think coming!'"

Ty was red in the face with frustration. "Who does he think he is anyway? Before he calls me names, he should get that jelly stain washed out of his shirt!"

"Exactly! But, forget that right now. We've got to go. The message we missed from The Director or Lab Rat could've been important."

Ty and Abby ran to their lockers as fast as they could. There was no time to check in with Lab Rat and The Director with their grossometers to see what was wrong. They needed to get to the Gag Lab as soon as possible, or they'd be out of a job.

Ty groaned as he fumbled with his lock. "The Director's going to flip out."

His older sister nodded in agreement as she opened her locker, and checked to see if the coast was clear. "You got that right," she said, and with that she and her brother slipped away into their lockers to gear up.


End file.
